With love, Always and Forever
by GreaserFreak13
Summary: What if the events of The Outsiders hadn’t happened for whatever reason? How would Sodapop have told his brothers about him and Sandy? And what did that letter to Sandy say? For the July WSOTTA Challenge, here’s my oneshot.


**A/N**- I had to change the POV's to make the beginning work and to put in Soda's thoughts.

**Ponyboy POV**

You knew something was up with Sodapop when the food came out looking normal.

This morning, it was Sodapop's turn to cook so Darry and me were expected green eggs, like always. He even left the jelly in the fridge and ate his eggs like a normal person, for once. And the weirdest thing of all is that Soda didn't bring out the chocolate cake. I went into the kitchen to get it as Darry looked down at his plate at the yellow eggs.

I set the chocolate cake on the table, and Darry and me dug in. But Soda just pushed his eggs around on his plate with his fork. He didn't smile. Not even once. We knew something was wrong but we didn't want to ask him about it, not just yet, but I knew Darry'd sit Soda down and try to figure out what's wrong sooner or later. I hoped it would be sooner. Something was wrong with my brother and I wanted to know what.

**Sodapop POV**

I opened the sealed envelope, addressed to my former girlfriend and first true love, Sandy. In a red pen and bold lettering, Sandy plainly said she didn't want anything to do with me in three simple words. Return to Sender was written on the envelope, almost too painful to look at. Why didn't Sandy even read the letter? Didn't she love me just as much as I loved her?

I looked down at my familiar handwriting and tried to figure out what was wrong with my letter.

Dear Sandy,

I know you're sorry about what happened. At least, I think you are. Sandy, you left without saying goodbye, and that just about broke my heart. Sandy, I love you. And I'm not just saying that. I really do love you. You wanna know something? I told Ponyboy I was gonna marry you when he get's outta school. I guess that's not gonna happen now, is it?

You sure picked a good time to up and leave Tulsa. Pony's missing, and he's got mixed up in a murder rap, Sandy. It stated when he came home about two hours late for curfew. Darry hit him. He didn't mean to, and he told Pony that, too. But Pony didn't listen. He and Johnny are gone, and Dal says they're headed for Texas.

Sandy, I don't care if the baby's not mine. I can help raise it with you! I love you too much to let you go. Please Sandy, will you at least send me a letter when the baby's born? I've said it again and again, but I'll keep on saying it if it will bring you back to me. I love you Sandy, and I never wanted to let you go.

Love,

Forever and Always,

Sodapop Curtis

I didn't see anything wrong with it, but I guess Sandy did, since she didn't even read it or bother to send a note to me saying why she didn't read it. My brothers don't know about it yet, and I don't want to tell them, but I know I have to.

The DX was relatively quiet that night, so when I left Steve was mopping the floor in the bathroom. He was planning to sweep the floor later, to keep bossman happy. That had always been a joke between Steve and me, calling Mr. Rivers bossman. He is, after all, our boss.

When I got home, I could smell Darry cooking chicken for dinner and Ponyboy was sitting in Darry's recliner reading, by the looks of it, The Count of Monte Cristo. "Soda? You home?" Darry called. "Yeah." I replied. I kicked off my shoes and looked around for the mail, hoping Sandy had sent a letter to me.

Darry appeared at the door way of the kitchen.

"Soda, what's up with you? It's something about Sandy, isn't it?" Darry asked. Pony looked up, ready to listen.

"Yeah." I said. I found myself telling them the whole story, about how Sandy got pregnant and left without saying goodbye, and especially about the letter. Why wouldn't Sandy even read it? I would never know, unless I went to Florida and I asked her.

"Aww, Little Buddy. I'm sorry" Darry said, pulling me into a hug. Something he didn't do very often. Pony abandoned his book and joined us. And then I felt just a little better.

**A/N**- Not too cheesy is it? I sure hope not.


End file.
